This invention relates generally to recessed light fixtures and more particularly to such fixtures which include a lamp assembly movable into and out of a recessed fixture housing to direct light at various angles.
Light fixtures which can be recessed in the ceiling of a room and which include a lamp assembly movable to various positions inside and outside of the fixture housing for directing light in many directions, are well known in the art. Examples of such light fixtures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,660,651; 3,974,371; and 3,778,609.
The light fixtures illustrated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,660,651 and 3,974,371 each include a cylindrical housing which is recessible in a ceiling, which may be either of the permanent or suspended type. A lamp assembly, including a shade and socket, is mounted on a yoke and U-shaped bracket combination for pivotal and rotational movement. An extendable toggle arm arrangement mounts the lamp assembly to the cylindrical housing. The toggle arm arrangement permits the lamp shade to be moved to various positions within the cylindrical housing for directing light at various angles therefrom or to be withdrawn from the cylindrical housing to provide additional lighting effects.
While the above-described light fixtures provide adjustment of the lamp assembly for directing light at various angles and permit movement of the shade into and out of of the fixture housing, the toggle arm arrangement is relatively complex requiring, for instance, a plurality of arm segments which are bolted together and two brackets bolted to the side wall of the housing.
The light fixture of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,609 also includes a cylindrical housing which is recessible in the ceiling and includes a lamp assembly including a shade. A bracket fastened to the shade secures the latter to an arcuate track fixed in the housing. The shade is thereby slidable along the track between positions inside and outside of the housing.
The last-mentioned light fixture while being of simpler construction than those prior art fixtures described heretofore, is not as versatile, since it appears that the lamp assembly is movable only along the fixed track. Thus, no pivotal or rotational movement of the lamp assembly whether within or without the housing is possible.
Other types of light fixtures which provide for adjustment of a lamp or socket vertically with respect to a mounting bracket are known in the art. For instance the fixture of the U.S. Pat. No. 1,972,056 includes a pair of strap-like resilient arms which extend vertically downwardly from a mounting bushing or the like for engaging a lamp socket. A metal ring or plate on which the lamp socket is fixed includes slots through which the resilient arms pass. The slots are of generally trapezoidal configuration having an inner longer parallel side and an outer shorter parallel side. The resilient arms, which extend normal to the plate, are of a slightly lesser width than the wider inner slot side and have opposed pairs of notches at their edges for outward lateral movement toward the outer, narrow slot side. These notches are provided at spaced intervals along the length of the resilient arms.
In use, the metal plate is movable along the resilient arms to various vertical positions with respect to a reflector surrounding the socket. The metal plate is positionable along the arms and can be locked into position at the various notched locations by the receipt of the notched section of the arms in the reduced width portion of corresponding slots in the plate. To adjust the position of the lamp socket, the lower ends of the arms must be moved together to release the locked plate for movement along the arms.
While the arrangement of U.S. Pat. No. 1,972,056 permits a lamp socket to be moved to various vertical positions with respect to a surrounding reflector, it appears that unlocking of the slotted plate from a locked position on the resilient arms is complex, requiring the arms to be moved together to withdraw them from the narrowed portion of the slots and thereafter sliding the plate to which the socket is fastened along the arms, while the arms are held in such position.